my little pony, the collection
by bronymon
Summary: These are a collection of stories of ponys that used to be human.


Alright, I know, I should update my old stories, but this idea won't even let me sleep until it gets posted. This is not my story, it's yours, this story is about a portal to the pony world. I got it off some weird youtube video. (Yes I watch that much youtube) So in the video a portal opens in some guy's bed room and Trixie comes in, using her magic to turn the guy into a pony, and drags him into the portal. Then the 'weird' part happens, and then a line of text comes up. It says "_once you go through, there's no way back. Would you go through the portal?" _So there's your prompt. Pm me your story (or email me if there is not enough space) and I might put it up!

RULES

Make your story original, and really think about this, would your character really do it?

Make sure to describe your character

Make sure to describe your characters life before and after the event. If you choose to do it tell me what your pony does

You know who you are, and if this really needs to be here, no bad stuff, like drugs, swearing, killing and THAT.

No trolling and hating. If you do, you are hurting not only me, but anyone else who put their story up.

Now, I better tell you my story. Here we go.

DISCLAMER: if I owned this, it would be much better. You have been warned.

"I hate my life." Said a 13 year old kid, lying on his bed after a hard day. He was just a kid, and he had to work and maintain his own life. He was the unfortunate Jack. He didn't go to school due to the fact that he had to work at a store down the street. His parents where dead, his relatives didn't like him at all so he had to live in a trashed old apartment. Not even his boss at work liked him. Why? Because he was the least bit, just a little, kind of slightly, crazy. Just a little. He could use common sense, but he heard things, had weird habits, heck where was that drumbeat coming from? Now he sat there, tired and cold from the winter breeze coming in the broken window. "It'll be better tomorrow." He told himself for the 100th day in a row. It never was.

. . . .

That night something was different. No crickets sang, the mice didn't stir, and the owl in the roof didn't ask who he was. That's when his life changed. A bright flash flew of the walls, sparks flying. Jack jumped off his; well let's say it's a bed. He ran to the door, but it was locked. Wait, _THIS DOOR DOSENT HAVE A LOCK!_ Then something stepped out of the light. It took the form of a horse, but was too small. And, blue? It whore a purple hat and matching cape. Its tail and mane where white, and there was some kind of picture and its flank. "Hello," it said, "I am the great and powerful Trixie!" He sat there stunned. It can talk, why can it talk? "I am here for your wish," Trixie stated "your wish for a better life." "What can you do?" Jack asked. "You can come to my world, have a nice place to live, have friends, isn't that what you want?" asked the unicorn. "I will go," he said. "Alright, but remember, I cannot bring you back." "Back to what?" "Alright then." Trixie said casually. She proceeded to blast magic from her horn, a kind of aura surrounded Jack. He felt strange, not quite himself. A kind of warmness, starting at the tips of his hands and feet, but flowed quickly throughout his body. "What's going on?!" he shouted. "What's happening to me?" He then dropped to the floor. As he stood up and looked himself over he was amazed at what he saw. He was a chestnut brown pony with a darker brown mane and tail. He had wings and, from a quick glance at part of a broken mirror, he saw that he had cyan eyes, the only thing the same. Blue eyes. He looked at his flank and, sure enough, there was a picture. It was an open book with a quill. "Ah, a mark in drawing." Commented Trixie. "Now follow me." "wait." He grabbed his lucky fez. "ok, lets go. And they left

. . . .

Much time passed and Jack, now known by the pony name doodle mark, was accustom to a better life style. He had a warm cloud house, lots of friends, and was a cartoonist for _Cloudsdaile Weekly_. He also had another job. He helped to welcome more people who came, all seeking a better life. Everything he wanted.

That's a rap! Thanks for reading, please send in your stories soon. This is bronymon sighing off.

For emailing stories: seyre4


End file.
